A Deadly Night
by Caskettluvz41319
Summary: Right after Castle walked away from her with Gina she didn't know what to do. Will she let them be or go after her man?


Beckett watches Castle and Gina step into the elevator and the doors closed. She was so close to telling him how she felt right before the blonde bimbo walked in. She was so close. She stood there as her heart slowly started to crumble. She looked back into the conference room to see everyone looking at her with pity. She can't stand to see people look at her with pity she quickly walks to the stairs and goes up to the coed locker room.

Esposito entered the locker room unaware that Beckett was in there. His stupid partner, Ryan, spilt beer all over his shirt. He always keeps a spare one ever since Castle spilt coffee all over Beckett. He walked over to his locker and heard a noise. It was a muffled sniffle. He walked around the corner to see Beckett sitting in a fetal position. He walked over and bent down to her level.

"Beckett what's wrong," he had an idea of what was wrong but didn't want to speculate.

Her head stayed hidden not wanting to show her moment of defeat. "He's gone, he's gone Espo." Her voice wasn't more than a whisper.

"Who's gone?"

"Ca- Castle, he's gone. He left."

Esposito stood back up and was a bit p-d off at Castle for doing this to her but also at her for not understanding why Castle left in the first place."Beckett, Castle left because he can't stand to see you with other men. He isn't following you for the books anymore. He has done enough research for twenty books."

She looks up at him with sad eyes.

He hardens his face even more fighting the instinct to comfort her. "If you wanted him you should have told him when you first broke up with Demming."

"I didn't know how or what to tell him." She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well go tell him now." He extends his hand to her.

She looks at him with a stunned look on her face. She takes his hand and stands up. "Thanks Espo."

"Maybe Martha will give me her key." She thinks.

She leaves him to change his shirt and walks back to her desk to pack up for a while. She quietly asks Montgomery for a weeks leave which he reluctantly gives her. She heads to her apartment to pack a bag she plans on being away for the week if she can. She doesn't pack that many clothes.

MEANWHILE IN THE HAMPTON'S

"Rick why are you moping around! I know I'm not Beckett but come on you are the one that wanted me to come!" Gina yelled.

"What does Kate have to do with this?"

"Oh so now she's Kate!"

"What! I don't know what is wrong with you, why are you bringing her into this?"

"Because she is the reason that you are acting like this." She pauses, "You have feelings for her don't you? Don't you!?"

"Yes okay, I do have feelings for her I have for a while but she has a boyfriend and I can't do anything about it. She is such an amazing woman and I can't have her! I might even be in love with her!" He was rambling and it just came out. His eyes went wide, "I can't believe I just said that"

She shook her head "Neither can I. I am going to go now I'll see you at the office next month you better have that book done!" With that she was gone.

He stood in place unable to move he couldn't believe what he had said but he knows it is true.

A FEW HOURS LATER.

Beckett arrives at his house in the Hampton's in record time. She made every stop light from Castle's loft to the house. Martha had gladly given her the key to get in once she had explained that she wanted to tell him that she had broken up with Demming and had feelings for him. She quietly opened the frontdoor and walked in. She had to catch her breath. The house was magnificent.

She jumped when she heard a loud noise coming from what looked to be the living room. She listened closer and quickly realizes it was someone snoring. She hadn't even considered the fact that Gina had left with him from the precinct until now. What if she walked in to see something she didn't want to. She listened again and all she heard was snoring, no one else's breathing.

She walked closer and rounded the couch and saw Castle slumped over. He looked younger when he was asleep all the stress and worry wiped from his face. He was smiling slightly and she couldn't help but smile. She sat down beside him and gently put a hand on his chest. His hand quickly covered hers.

"Kate" her name came out as a sigh. She liked it when he used her first name. He started snoring again and she realized that he must be dreaming about her.

"Castle, Castle." She whispered he stirred a bit and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I love these dreams," his voice was groggy. She caught that he had said dreams, as in plural, he did dream about her. Before she could say anything his lips were on hers. At first she was startled her eyes wide but then they closed and she deepened the kiss. Her tongue outlined the seem of his lips seeking entrance. He granted her access and as her tongue slid into his mouth he moaned as there tongues met. His hand come to rest on her cheek his fingers sliding into her hair. Her hand slid from it's resting place on his chest to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

She whimpered as he pulled away and she slowly opened her eyes to see him staring at her with a look of confusion on his face. His hand had slid down to rest on her hip and hers stayed in place on his neck.

"Kate? I-I mean Beckett?" He wasn't sure if she was really there or if it was another one of his dreams. "Are you really here or am I dreaming again?"

"I'm really here and what dreams are you referring to?" She had to play with him a little.

He jumps up from the couch trying to figure out what was happening. "Um.. No dreams."

Was all he could manage to get out with his brain reeling. The kiss was playing over and over in his head. When he realized she kissed him back. He looked at her in confusion.

"You kissed me back?"

She stood from her seat on the couch to look him in the eyes. "Yes I did, I kissed you back. I even put my tongue in your mouth." She replied with some humor in her voice trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea you did," he whispered more to himself than to her. "Why-why are you here? How did you get here?"

"I drove here from your loft where your mother gave me her key to get in, and as to why I'm here I think I just showed you," she indicated towards the coach where they had just kissed.

"What about Demming? What would he think?" He asked as he stared at the coffee table.

"I don't know what he would think I haven't talked to him in about two weeks. We broke up, Rick."

His head shot up to look into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. What he saw in her eyes made his breath catch in his throat. He had never seen this look before. It was soft and what? Hopeful? Expectant?

"That is what I was trying to tell you earlier at the precinct before Miss Bleach Blonde walked up." He detected some disgust in her voice along with jealousy.

"Who?" He knew she was talking about Gina but thought it was funny that she had a nickname for her.

"Sorry, Gina, before Gina walked up. I was trying to accept your invitation here and that I would like to talk about our relationship but you just left and I was crushed" Her voice started to crack and tears started to pool in her eyes.

He hated to see her cry and he hesitated but walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Kate, I'm so sorry. She is gone she left a few hours ago because she said I had feelings for you and I told her that I did." She fit perfectly in his arms.

"Castle.." She pulled back enough to look into his blue eyes that she could get lost in. "I have feelings for you too and I think I might like to go out with you."

Her words caught him off guard but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Good because I know that I would love to go out with you."

"I suddenly feel like a teenager again."

With those words a smile as big as his spread across her face. She took his face in her hands and kissed him again eagerly.

"I have the week off from work." She stated as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I do to. What would you like to do."

"Everything that I can in a weeks time."

"I can help out with that."

"I'm glad but you also have to write and I'm going to make sure that you do. We wouldn't want Miss Bleach Blonde to come and mess up our week now would we?" She said with a smile.

"No wouldn't want that." He leaned his head down and quickly kissed her on the lips, her jaw, and made a line of kisses to her neck.

"Mmm." She let her head fall back exposing more neck for him to examine with him lips. "I think this will be a pretty fun week," she managed to get out those few words before his lips took hers again.

"You have no idea." He stated remembering her words from the first case they worked together. Glad that they were finally here.


End file.
